Koika
by Reinao Tanaka
Summary: What if Phantom of the Opera was not set in 17thcentury France, but in 15thcentury Japan? Hidemori Arai will stop at nothing to succeed in taking over the Awa district. Will Eika and Ryuunosuke be able to stop him? No flaming please!
1. Prologue

Here is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please be gentle with me. I realize that this prologue is really short, but its just setting the stage for the rest of the story. I already have the next several chapters written and I'll try to update every week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters. I am merely borrowing them and will return them (mostly) unharmed when I am finished playing with them.

* * *

Prologue 

In the Muromachi Period, Japan was a nation embroiled in conflict. The Ashikaga shoguns, as well as the central government in Kyoto, had virtually no authority over the Land of the Rising Sun. The nation was instead split into many different provinces that were ruled by feudal lords, called _daimyo_. These lords were constantly warring against each other during the _Sengoku_ _jidai_, or age of civil wars.

On a peninsula on the eastern side of the island of Honshu is the tiny province of Awa. It divided from the larger province of Kasuza in the year 781, but during this period of civil unrest, the daimyo of Kasuza decided to make an attempt to regain Awa. The daimyo of Awa, a man by the name of Sakurai, assembled an army to resist the greater forces of the daimyo of Kasuza, a man named Hidemori. This small army managed to resist Hidemori's army and at last the two forces came to a temporary truce. Sakurai and his chief councilors returned to their capital in the Heguri district to recoup and devise a strategy to defeat Hidemori once and for all. Little did they know, Hidemori was putting into action his own plan…


	2. Chapter One: Kojo no tsuki

I decided to post Chapter One a little early since I'm not sure I'll have time tomorrow. As my wonderful reviewers have suggested, here is a list of the characters that are introduced in this first section of the story. Note: the names are listed in proper Japanese with the family names first.

Erik (the Phantom): Hidemori Arai (Also known as Hidemori no Kamen or the Oni of Kasuza)

Christine Daae: Sakurai Eika

Monsier Daae (Does anyone know his first name?): Known simply as Sakurai

Raoul de Chagny: Ujie Ryuunosuke (Also known as the Ganjoute no Awa)

That's it for now, but I'll add more as I go along. Please continue to review. All constructive criticism is welcome! )

* * *

Chapter One

Sakurai Eika, the daughter of the _daimyo _of Awa, padded quietly down the hall of her father's o_shiro_, or castle. Her _kimono _swished softly as she moved, but other than that small sound, the place was quiet. The young woman paused in front of an elegant _shoji_ door, sliding it aside to look out into the moonlit garden. She stepped outside, then slid the door shut behind her. The sounds of the night enfolded her: the soft sigh of the wind through the _sakura_ trees, the music of the tiny frogs by the pond, and the gentle murmur of the stream which flowed into and out of the pond. The young woman closed her brown eyes, lifting her face to the silver light of the moon. A song gently flowed from her lips.

_Haru koro no hana no en  
Meguru sakazuki kage sashite  
Chiyo no matsu ga e wake ideshi  
Mukashi no hikari Ima izu ko_

_Aki jinei no schimo no iro  
Nakiyuku kari no kazu misete  
Uurutsurugi ni terisoishi  
Mukashi no hikari ima izu ko_

_Ima kojo no yowa no tsuki  
Kawaranu hikari ta ga tame zo  
Kaki ni nokoru wa tada kazura  
Matsu ni uto wa tada arashi_

_Tenjo kage wa kawaranedo  
Eiko wa utsuru yo no sugata  
Utsusan toteka ima mo nao  
Ah! Kojo no yowa no tsuki_.

As the last note faded in the air, the young woman opened her eyes, looking around the silent grounds. How closely it seemed to echo the words of the song. It had been years since her father's army left to defend Awa. She had been just a child then, and recalled only the gleam of sunlight on swords, her father's deep voice giving commands, and the cocky smile of Ryuunosuke, her best friend, as he set out on his next big adventure. She didn't even know if Ryuu was still alive, or if he had been killed during the years of war. She found that the solitude of the gardens suddenly weighed upon her spirit and turned to go back inside.

"Sakurai-hime!" the cry broke the peaceful night.

The frogs fell silent in protest of this intruder to their domain. Eika opened the _shoji_ door just as the servant nearly passed it. He slid to a stop, bowing deeply.

"Sakurai-hime, your father has returned," he panted.

The young woman's brown eyes lit up with joy. She moved quickly into the house, gliding along the floors with somewhat less than the grace she had been taught to move with. When she came to the main entrance of the castle, she found her father and a small group of men already inside, removing their shoes and travel-stained cloaks. She hesitated in the doorway, gaze searching the faces. Her father looked up and noticed her, beckoning her forward with a gentle smile.

"Eika-otome," he said, "How you've grown."

The young woman blushed as she stepped forward and bowed.

"It is good to have you home, Otousan. Also, welcome to our honored guests," she said.

Her father's smile widened with pride, then he turned to motion to someone within the group of his followers. A young man came forward. She instantly recognized the laughing brown eyes, though the stern face and black hair pulled into a severe warrior's knot were foreign to her memory.

"Ryuu-kun," she said.

He bowed properly, though a smile lurked at the edges of his lips as he murmured, "Eika-hime."

"From this point on, Ryuunosuke will be your guard," her father stated.

Eika frowned slightly. Her father was home; didn't that mean the war was over? Why would she need a guard? As thankful as she was for the chance to see her childhood friend again, the implications of her father's actions were disturbing. Her father disrupted her thoughts by laying a hand on her shoulder. When he was sure that he had her attention, he spoke.

"I have important matters to discuss with my men. Please see that the servants bring tea and refreshments to my council room," he said.

She bowed, hiding her disappointment. He had just returned, but she wouldn't be able to speak with him? What could be so important? Her unease grew.

After Eika relayed her father's command to the servants, she retreated to the garden once again. She remained there for several hours, until Ryuunosuke came for her.

"Eika-hime, you should be resting," he said quietly.

She turned to him, brown eyes glittering in the silver light.

"Ryuu-kun, I was hoping to spend some time with outosan. He just returned, but I have barely seen him," she said.

The young man stepped closer.

"Eika-hime, Sakurai-sama has many things on his mind right now. You see-" he was interrupted by the deep voice of her father.

"That is enough, Ryuunosuke. There is no need to burden Eika with the concerns of men. Now, otome, it is time for you to rest," he said.

The young woman hid her annoyance. She had been running the household for the past several years, yet her father still treated her like a child. Whatever was going on obviously involved her, or there would be no need for Ryuunosuke to protect her. She hated that her father wouldn't explain the situation to her. Still she bowed to each of the men, wishing them good night, before returning to the house. She slid the door closed behind her, then leaned lightly against it.

"I do not like it, Ryuunosuke. I just cannot figure out what Hidemori is planning. He has never invaded this far and a truce is completely out of his character. You must make a vow to me that you will keep my daughter safe. I would hate to consider what Hidemori might do to her if he managed to capture her," Sakurai stated.

"I will protect her with my life, Sakurai-sama," Ryuunosuke promised.

Eika's face flushed at the tone of the warrior's voice. However, his passion apparently convinced her father.

"Very well, you may go now. I will be leaving in the morning to survey the troops and make sure we are ready if Hidemori breaks the truce," he said.

Ryuunosuke's voice sounded close by, "Yes, Sakurai-sama."

Eika jumped and quickly fled down the hall toward her room, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. A servant helped her ready for bed, then left Eika alone. She lay on her _futon_, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Hidemori," she whispered, recalling a conversation she had heard between two of the servants.

_"Have you heard about the daimyo of Kasuza?" one asked._

_The other leaned closer, "What about him? He's the one fighting Sakurai-sama, isn't he?"_

"_Yes. His own men call him Hidemori no Kamen. It is said that no one has ever seen his true face. Some say that he is an _oni_," the first servant whispered the last word._

_Eika's eyes widened as she thought, _'A demon.'

"_That's nonsense. He'll bleed as easily as any other man," the second said._

_The first one shook his head, "He has never been wounded in battle. I say he is an _oni_, and _Kami_ help Sakurai-sama if he ever faces Hidemori alone."_

Eika's eyes drifted closed as she murmured, "An _oni_."

* * *

The song is Kojo-no-tsuki, or Moonlight on the Ruined Castle, which is a popular Japanese folksong. Go here to listen to the song: youtube dot com / watch?v64zsu3iTTa4 Just remove the spaces and replace the dot with a .

Quick Japanese lesson. Hime means princess. Otome is daughter. Otousan is father. Kun is a familiar suffix added to names. Sama is a suffix used for superiors. And Hidemori no Kamen means Hidemori of the Mask, or something like that. I'm not an expert at Japanese yet. )

Please press the little blue button on the left-hand side of the screen and review!


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion

Here is chapter two! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I'll return the characters safely when I'm done playing with them.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ryuunosuke stood in the center of the garden, wearing only a light _yukata_ and _hakama_ pants. The rising sun cast a gentle, golden light over the scene, reflecting off the blade of his _katana_. He breathed steadily; sweat causing loose strands of his hair to cling to his face, as he progressed through the different training exercises. So focused was he, that he did not hear the _shoji_ door sliding open behind him.

"Ryuu-kun," Eika said softly.

He paused in his movements, turning to her and bowing.

"Eika-hime," he greeted her.

She seemed somewhat disturbed by the title, stepping down into the grass and coming toward him. Her lovely brown eyes caught his, holding the warrior spellbound.

"What happened to Eika-chan?" she asked.

He felt his face heat and looked away, "We are no longer children, Eika-hime."

"At least you realize that. Otousan refuses to see me as anything more than a child. That is why he sent me off last night, and why he left early this morning before I awoke. Please, Ryuu-kun, tell me what is happening," she said.

"He had a long journey ahead of him this morning. He did not wish to avoid you," Ryuu responded, trying to evade her real question. He suddenly had the sense that she was disappointed in him, but her beautiful face showed no sign of it. He stepped toward her, then stopped himself. He whispered, "Eika-hime."

Her gaze met his for a long moment, as she studied his expression. Her pale face turned a soft pink, just like the sunrise he had watched a few hours earlier. Unable to help himself, he stepped even closer, until he could reach out his hand to touch her. However, Ryuu made sure he kept his hands firmly at his side. He would never dishonor Sakurai-sama or Eika by being so forward.

"Your father is concerned for your safety. Upon my honor, I can tell you no more, yet that should be enough for you. You know that we are a land at war. I vow to remain by your side and protect you from all harm," he said, inclining his head again.

The words he spoke paled in comparison to his true feelings but he could not speak those aloud, at least not yet. Perhaps later, after this war had ended…

Eika's face softened and a smile graced her pale lips.

"Thank you, Ryuu-kun, for trusting me. Now, what shall we do today?" she asked.

"I am at your command, Eika-hime," he returned gallantly.

"Could we go for a ride? Or is it too dangerous to leave the _oshiro_?" the young woman said.

Ryuu paused to consider. Hidemori preferred the darkness and usually moved only at night. It should be safe for them to move about while the sun was high in the sky.

"It should be fine, Eika-hime. I shall meet you at the front gates in half an hour," he said.

In half an hour, the two met at the front gates, both already mounted. Eika had changed into a plain _kimono_ and _hakama_ pants to make riding easier. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. She grinned at Ryuu, eyes alight with the excitement of leaving the _oshiro_. It had been quite some time since she had had the opportunity to ride and she would enjoy every moment of it. The _samurai_ smiled back, leading the way through the gate and out into the open fields of the province. Eika drew up beside him, her brown eyes mischievous. Without warning, she bent low over her mare's back, giving the impatient horse its head. The mare's stride quickly lengthened into a gallop and the young woman shouted over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can, Ryuu-kun!"

"Eika-hime-!" he began to protest, but it was too late. He urged his own stallion after her, hoping that Hidemori did not have any scouts roaming the land. A single woman would be no match for a trained warrior. In minutes, he had caught up with her and gracefully leaned out of his saddle to grab the mare's reins, pulling both horses to a stop.

"Eika-hime, that was dangerous," he said.

The laughter faded from her eyes and she looked down.

"I apologize, Ujie-san. I was not thinking," she murmured.

Ryuu winced at her return to formality. His mind quickly searched for a way to lighten the mood, for he hated seeing Eika so depressed. He let go of her reins, sitting upright in his own saddle. He kept his gaze on the young woman beside him.

""You used to do that all the time when we were children. You never managed to beat me though. My horse was always faster than yours, Eika-chan," he teased.

She looked up, smiling slightly, "You always cheated."

"A _samurai_ would never do such a thing," he protested.

They looked at each other for a moment, then broke into laughter. Eika was the first to glance away and her posture stiffened.

"Ryuu-kun, what is all that smoke? Is it a fire?" she asked.

The young man looked forward and all trace of laughter vanished from his mind. The horizon was filled with smoke from campfires—Hidemori's army. Surely they had not traveled so far from the _oshiro_. He quickly calculated, coming to a disturbing conclusion. The forces of Kasuza had moved closer! It was surprising that the sentries had not noticed Eika and him. He turned his stallion back the way they had come.

"Hurry, Eika-hime. We must return to the _oshiro_ immediately," he commanded.

The young woman hesitated a moment, sparing one last glance at the camp as she rode away. She was not stupid; she knew whose army that had to be for Ryuu to look so worried. Still, she never thought she would see the enemy so close to her home. As for Ryuu, one question plagued him on the return journey. Hidemori's men must have seen them. Why did he allow them to escape?


End file.
